


Touch (It will be warmer)

by Shadowdianne, ShadowSelene (Shadowdianne)



Series: Senses [2]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, fluff? nah this is pure sugar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-20 11:03:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19375417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowdianne/pseuds/Shadowdianne, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowdianne/pseuds/ShadowSelene
Summary: Bet? Emma gives in to Regina and tells the story of the scar she's always been so curious about. Where did she get it and how? Before Storybrooke at one of the foster homes. Is it a funny story? I don't know. Is it angsty? Only you know. Asked by kreature-of-the- night via tumblr





	Touch (It will be warmer)

**Author's Note:**

> This one can it be read as a standalone but if anyone is wondering I decided to use the same ‘verse I did for: Breathe (It will be easier). I tried to not make it obligatory to have read that one in order to understand this one but for those who have let’s imagine those two conversations happened in the same night.

 

Regina wasn’t entirely sure what had woken her up; her last memory had been Emma’s voice lulling her to sleep but when she opened her eyes, darkness cloaking the bedroom ceiling, Regina frowned before blinking owlishly. Tongue heavy against her teeth, she clicked it a few times as she moved around the mattress, her fingers quickly finding the torso of an asleep blonde.

Even in the grey-scaled rom the dim lighting was able to cast over them both, Regina found herself glancing at blonde tresses; the color a pale white that said nothing of the softness she knew she would find if she touched them. Which she, after a long second, did in the form of long squiggly lines she drew upon a naked shoulder, up to the blonde’s cheek until she reached the woman’s temple.

Emma always looked gorgeous while sleeping; her features almost cherubic in the way she would smile. A detail that the blonde would always deny even If Regina told her it was one of the things she loved about her.

Which was why, perhaps, Regina kept on looking at the blonde, her fingers working small circles that fell from Emma’s temple to her ear. Stopping at her earlobe and grazing it with the side of her thumb, Regina felt the last few drops of sleep ebb away from her; muscles responding her quicker now as she scooted closer towards the younger woman.

Woman who, after a few more seconds of stillness, opened her eyes and turned towards her, left hand climbing up Regina’s stomach, flat against it as it skimmed just below her breasts.

“Did I wake you?” The question, they both knew, was unnecessary: Emma was a light sleeper when she needed to be. Which meant that she was a heavy one when the alarm clock rang if she needed to go to work and an easy to rise sleeper for everything else. A part of Regina wanted to mutter soft apologies, but she didn’t as Emma smiled slowly, lips curving and teeth glinting slightly.

“Only a little.” The reply came in an almost amused tone and Regina huffed at it, unable still to really think of a reason why her body would have woken her up so late in the night. It wasn’t like they had any big baddie to take care of; no curse about to break; no guards broken or magical protection in need of repairing. And yet, she still felt restless, full of energy that made her sigh and press herself against Emma’s hand as she kept drawing circles down Emma’s neck, back to her shoulder.

She could sense her magic reacting to Emma’s: mauve and lilac accents escaping through her fingers and drawing petal-like shapes that glimmered before disappearing completely as they were absorbed by the blonde’s body while the woman began to stretch, back arching and the tendons of her neck tensing just enough for Regina to follow one before she stopped just a shy inch away from her chin.

There, not illuminating but prominent against the pad of her index finger, an irregular scar waited for her. It couldn’t have been more than two inches long; one side slightly thicker than the other and, while not new to it, Regina let her finger tickle the skin as she usually did.

Her action elicited an almost whine from Emma, one that turned into a chuckle as the blonde twisted her body away from Regina; a playful “Stop it” coming out in a muffled, deeper tone that only made Regina smile as she felt the restless energy begin to float away. But Regina didn’t feel like stopping; not when she still felt as if her magic was prickling her insides; keeping her awake. And so she asked the question she had made other times; often related to similar scars that covered Emma’s body; small ones, the kind of ones someone like Emma would have.

“Will you tell me the story of this one?”

She whispered the words, not entirely sure why. She didn’t feel Emma tense against her but the silence that followed the request made her bite her bottom lip: there were many things the two of them still needed to learn about each other, the small, minute things. The kind of things one learnt not by saving each other but from intimacy, from touch and soft-spoken words and those were the things they lacked more. Which could be the reason why she began to move her hand away; not wanting to break the quiet softness but not entirely sure how to proceed.

That was another thing Emma brought out from her; the nervousness of someone much younger than her. A trait she had thought it had been destroyed after Daniel but, strangely, had seemed to resurface with renovated strength the moment Emma had appeared at her front porch with words she had thought she would never get to listen to falling from her lips.

Emma’s fingers wrapping around her wrist stopped her and she let her muscles go lax as the blonde sat up on the bed, rising her chin as she did so. Eyes already accustomed to the darkness, Regina could spy the faint silver line that run through the blonde’s chin. Fair as Emma was, it wasn’t all that visible unless one would know where to look but Regina was already as familiar with it as Emma’s lips were with her very own one and so she hummed softly while the blonde glanced at her quickly before positioning her hand back where it had been. Lowering her chin, angle just right, the blonde waited until Regina scooted closer to drop a kiss before she moved slightly further away, against the bedframe with her green eyes sparkling in dirty white.

“I was nine, or ten.” Regina had heard Emma narrate stories to Hope; the almost bewitching qualities the woman’s voice would undertake and this time it wasn’t any different. Tension progressively becoming a less pressing thing, the Queen nodded and waited. Shrugging in an almost self-deprecating way; a shy smile wriggling its way through the younger woman’s lips, Emma continued. “I don’t remember at which house it happened; number six maybe. Or maybe it was seven…” Emma’s voice trailed off for a second before she kept on speaking, voice softer than before.

“There was this cat stuck up a tree. A kitten really. One of my foster brothers tried to scare him so he could jump away but that didn’t work, and he was meowing nonstop. I grew anxious.”

Regina smiled a little, imagining a young Emma glancing at the kitten stuck up the tree with widened eyes and teeth worrying her bottom lip. Maybe, she added to her mental picture, with glasses already, frame bigger than it should have been.

Clearing her throat, the blonde spoke again, a tremble of an almost laughter reaching towards the surrounding walls.

“And I knew how to climb, you know? My foster brother didn’t so I gave him my jacket and… I started to climb. Once I was up there let’s just say that the kitten wasn’t all that happy to see me.”

“You fell.” Regina hadn’t intended to interrupt the blonde, but she couldn’t stop herself as she moved her body enough for her to glance up towards Emma as the blonde hummed and nodded, a chuckle already leaving her lips.

“I did. Head first into the concrete. There was blood absolutely everywhere.”

Despite the last bit, Regina couldn’t help but laugh a little at the way Emma winced at the memory, her magic blinking in and out of sight with every breath she took. Looking at her with one eyebrow almost but not entirely cocked, the blonde blinked in an almost teasing way; one Regina had learnt to adore, one that Emma only did when she was relaxed, comfortable.

“Amused?”

Regina could sense a similar smirk appearing on her lips, but she didn’t try to stifle it as she hummed.

“A little.” She replied, inching closer and being the one who dropped a single kiss on the other woman’s skin. “Thank you for telling me.”

“It’s just a scar.”

But it wasn’t. Not exactly. And so, Regina hummed noncommittally and fell silent, sighing when long fingers began to draw figures on her; purple and white illuminating the sheets pooling around them both as a starred-filled sky.

This time, when she fell asleep, nothing woke her up again.


End file.
